EL SUEÑO
by mmontoyazea
Summary: Un sueño aterroriza a una joven


_**EL SUEÑO**_

Oscuridad, frío, silencio, solo el sonido de mi propia respiración acompañada de la nada. Miraba para todos lados buscando algo pero solo estaba yo.

Mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse, mi respiración cada vez era más fuerte, comencé a sollozar. ¿Dónde estaba¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Mis sollozos se cortaron, alguien pronunciaba mi nombre.

Tomé aire, quería preguntar¿Quién era? Pero eso me atemorizaba sin embargo sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

-¿Quién eres y dónde estoy? Miraba para todos lados intentando distinguir algo pero solo había oscuridad.

-Estás donde tú quieras estar. El siseo comenzó a hablar. Era una voz profunda, sensual pero terrorífica.

-Pero yo no quiero estar aquí. Sollocé.

-Ahora eso no importa, lo que realmente importa es que estás aquí.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Nuestro rincón, un lugar para nosotros solos. Puede ser cualquier lugar y ninguno, será lo que nosotros deseemos.

-¡Por favor! Dime dónde estoy y quién eres. Comencé a temblar, tenía miedo, quería salir de aquel lugar pero no podía moverme.

-Tranquila preciosa, eso lo descubrirás muy pronto…

Cuando abrí mis ojos, solo pude ver una larga mesa, él estaba sentado en un extremo. Alrededor no había nada, solo aquella mesa de color negro y en el otro extremo una silueta, la misma que vi en la puerta del salón, o eso creía.

La sangre comenzó a bombearme todo el cuerpo, eso no podía estar sucediendo, volvía a sentir el miedo recorrerme por la espalda y una sensación de impotencia se apoderó de mí.

-Te ves bella, esta noche. De nuevo la voz siseante.

Me miré las manos, el cuerpo, sorprendida de lo que veía. Me toqué el pelo y la cara, estaba vestida, peinada y maquillada de época.

-Esto solo es un sueño, solo tengo que despertar.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? La silueta se levantó y comenzó a acercarse a mí.

-Sí, solo es una pesadilla y no te acerques a mí.

-¿De qué tienes miedo? Solo es un sueño según tú, no tienes nada qué temer ¿no?

-Sí digo... no. Comenzaba a sudar, mi pulso se aceleró al ver a aquel sujeto acercándose me infundía pánico. Sé que puedo despertar si yo quiero.

-En eso te equivocas preciosa, solo yo puedo permitir eso. La silueta estaba situada justamente detrás de mí.

Me giré para verle, quería verle la cara, saber quién era pero ya se había ido y una voz junto a mi oreja me sobresaltó.

-Dentro de poco, no me temerás, dentro de poco estaremos unidos al fin…

-¡Eso nunca! Grité.

-¿Nunca? Creo que sí preciosa, no tienes elección. Dijo con voz calmada pero algo sorprendido por mi respuesta.

-¡Claro que sí tengo elección¡Esto es un sueño y puedo despertar en cualquier momento!

Mi corazón se aceleraba más y más, tenía miedo. Ese hombre parecía peligroso, pero si esto era solo un sueño¿por qué no despertaba?

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que esto es solo un sueño? Preguntó con su voz siseante y profunda.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí¿Qué quieres? No soy una persona importante; ¿para qué me quieres?

-Paciencia preciosa, como tú dices, esto es solo un sueño.

Sentía la sangre en mi cabeza, esto no era normal en un sueño. Pero tampoco podía ser la realidad, entonces… ¿Qué era¿Dónde estaba¿Quién era ese hombre? La respuesta a mis preguntas se revelaron. Me encontraba en una casa, no estaba dormida, pero tampoco despierta; y a ese hombre ya lo había visto. Pero donde fue…

-Me conociste en la fiesta de tus amigos aquella noche¿recuerdas? Era una noche como esta, fría y solitaria. Esa noche hubo varios jóvenes que murieron. Y sólo una joven se salvo de esa masacre. Una joven, que morirá muy pronto.

Debí haber oído mal… ¿Yo tengo que morir¿Por qué? Este hombre estaba demente. Tenía que salir de aquí; ¿pero cómo?

Miré para todos lados, buscando alguna forma de escapar. Mis ojos se detuvieron en una tubería que daba afuera de este horrendo sitio. Tenía que distraerlo.

-Mi señor. Lo llamé seductoramente.

-Dime preciosa.

-Creo que este sería el momento perfecto para brindar¿no cree?

-¿Brindar porqué? Preguntó él con tono dudoso, pero a la vez de asombro.

-Ya sabe… Nuestra unión. Me acerqué a él y le acaricié el rostro. Era tan suave y olía bien, pero había algo diferente en sus dientes. Cuando él me besó, pude sentir claramente dos colmillos filosos. Eso me dio mucho más miedo…

Mientras nos seguíamos besando agarré con discreción la botella de vino que estaba sobre la mesa, y con ésta golpeé la cabeza del hombre. Me alejé y por fin pude verlo. No podía creer lo que veía… ¡El hombre era un vampiro!

Me dirigí hacia la tubería… Gateé por lo menos unos 15 minutos, finalmente podía ver una luz. ¡Era la salida! Faltaba muy poco para salir pero; alguien me sujetó de la pierna…

-¡Ayúdenme! Grité. Mi pulso se acelero como nunca. Me quede boca arriba y miré directamente a los ojos del vampiro.

-No escaparás tan fácilmente. Siseó con odio.

-Adiós. Le sonreí y lo pateé en la quijada. Me di la vuelta y llegué hasta la luz.

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, veía puntos de colores, cerré mis ojos y solo deseé poder estar en mi casa.

Un golpe en mi cabeza hizo que abriera mis ojos…

Estaba en mi casa. Todo por lo que había pasado, tan solo fue un sueño.

Suspiré, me subí a mi cama y me quedé dormida nuevamente.

__


End file.
